Passenger mobile platforms, such as aircraft, buses and trains often travel long distances and many hours without stopping. As hours pass, this can sometimes place passengers and/or crew members under stress and discomfort. To address this, many mobile platforms have attempted to provide a measure of comfort by providing seats with additional padding and extended angles of reclination, and ample room for body movement without disturbing other passengers. However, these known methods of addressing passenger and/or crew member comfort and rest only minimally reduce such discomfort, and often do not provide the privacy and additional sufficient, private space needed to relax passengers and/or crew members.
Furthermore, when individuals are traveling within a mobile platform for an extended period of time, an individual may need some place to go, i.e. an area within the mobile platform itself away from his/her seat or work area for periods of uninterrupted rest. To address this need of passengers and/or crew for a separate, private space, away from their seat or work area, some mobile platforms have incorporated lounges within the passenger cabin. In other instances sleeping berths have been provided in an overhead area above the passenger cabin. However, both of these known methods typically require the area of many seats and therefore consume a considerable amount of the seating capacity within the passenger cabin. Additionally, known overhead resting accommodations for passengers typically include a single overhead structure having a plurality of berths accessible from a single aisle extending the entire longitudinal length of the overhead structure. These known overhead resting structures are generally only accessible by a single stairway at one end of the aisle or by a pair of stairways located at the aft and forward ends of the aisle. This, at best, provides only minimal privacy as each passenger must traverse the aisle, passing by other berths which may be occupied, to reach an unoccupied berth.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide passengers and/or crew members traveling for extended periods on a mobile platform with private resting quarters that provide sufficient room to comfortably repose, that can be utilized without interfering with other needed space on the mobile platform or the loss of seating capacity in the passenger cabin.